


No Distance

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [40]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline's not exactly thrilled to be hosting a stranger on New Year's Eve, but when her mom had called, asking for a favor for an old friend's son, Caroline couldn't say no.</p><p>However when she opens the door and sees Klaus Mikaelson, standing on the other side, she thinks that maybe it's not the worst thing to ever happen to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Distance

**No Distance**

**(Prompt from klarolineforevermine:** **klaroline + "We knew each other when we were like 5 years old because our moms are friends and we haven't seen each other since but now your family is moving back and you're a lot hotter than you were when you were a little kid" AU :) Title from 'The New Year' by Death Cab For Cutie. Smut).**

When her buzzer rings Caroline, just for a second, seriously considers not answering it. A last minute obligation houseguest, foisted upon her by her mother, was kind of cramping her New Year's style.

Which was selecting a reasonably cute acquaintance from tonight's party to go home with, assuming one expressed an interest. As a cleanse, of sorts. Because Caroline really needed it.

It was like she was cursed, in the romantic department, lately.

Her last relationship had ended over the summer, and getting back on the horse hadn't been easy. Caroline had been on a string of dates, verging from bad to horrific, and none of them had resulted in a second. It's been more than six months since she'd had sex with something that wasn't rechargeable. She figured a no strings attached one off was the way to go. Break the cycle, break the pattern, and she'd hopefully be able to find someone she could stand for more than one dinner.

That had been the plan.

If only she hadn't answered her mother's call that afternoon.

Where Liz Forbes had asked her daughter for a favor.

Caroline had kind of tuned out the explanation for why Klaus Mikaelson was stranded in Chicago, sensing right away that her mom had been working up to something in relaying the sob story. Something about a missed connection, and overbooking, and how it was a holiday, so any and all decent hotel rooms were completely booked. 'But your new apartment's a two bedroom, isn't it, dear?' Liz had finished sweetly.

It was, and her mom totally knew it, having been the first occupant of said guest room, over Thanksgiving weekend last month.

And now Caroline's second ever guest was at the door, some guy she didn't even know. Their mom's went way back, had been roommates in college, and had kept in touch. Caroline vaguely remembers Esther Mikaelson as being aloof and intimidatingly glamourous, to her five year old self. She'd had a baby girl on her hip, had been constantly after another toddler, a boy with messy brown hair and a knack for slipping away.

Caroline remembers having been left to play with Klaus, who'd been just a year or so older than she, while the two older boys occupied themselves.

She can't quite picture what he'd looked like, after all this time, but she distinctly remembers how he'd laughed uproariously at her indignant shrieking, after he'd hidden frogs in her rain boots.

Many frogs. Jumpy, slimy, icky frogs.

And fine, he'd likely matured since then. But was it any wonder Caroline wasn't filled with joy at the thought of him in her home?

She'd bet that boys who put frogs in girl's rain boots totally grew up to be creeps who snooped in lingerie drawers.

The buzzer sounds again, and Caroline sighs, and goes over to the intercom panel, "Yes?" she asks.

"Caroline?" a crackly, accented, voice sounds through the small speaker. "It's Klaus Mikaelson. I believe you were expecting me?"

"Come on up," Caroline replies, trying not to sound unwelcoming. Probably failing, but whatever. At least she was letting him in.

She presses the button, to allow him in through the lobby door, and takes a quick glance around her apartment. Everything's in place, not that she expected differently, and a few minutes later there's a soft knocking at her door.

She pastes on a smile, and throws it open. Her smile fades, when she sees the man on the other side. It's possible she gapes a little.

Because Klaus Mikaelson is really freaking attractive.

His hair's dark blonde, curling softly, and just the right amount of stubble graces a firm jaw. He's pink cheeked from the cold, wearing a well-fitting navy pea coat that does really great things for his blue eyes.

His lips curl into a smirk, and that snaps her out of her stupor. But not before a brief, hot, image of biting down on the lower one flashes through Caroline's mind.

And yeah, it really had been way too long since she'd had sex, if fantasies were _that_ close to the surface.

"Hi! Sorry, come in," she gestures for Klaus to enter, smiling brightly, hoping to gloss over the leering she'd done. "I'm Caroline. It's been a really long time!"

"More than twenty years," he murmurs, entering and pulling a suitcase in behind them. "You've grown up to be incredibly beautiful," he continues, his eyes admiring.

Caroline feels her face heat, and she stutters a thank you, and offers to take his coat.

He grins at her, "You're very welcome, love. Thank you for allowing me into your home, on such short notice. I did not relish the idea of camping out at the airport."

Charming, polite and super-hot? She can't believe her mom has never thought to mention this guy to Caroline before.

His arrival is certainly not the total night ruiner Caroline had been dreading.

"Are you hungry?" she asks, after stowing his outerwear. "I made lasagna, since ordering in is a nightmare tonight, and I was planning on going to a party. You're welcome to come with, if you'd like? I'm sure my friend Bonnie won't mind."

"Lasagna is fine. And I'd love to accompany you this evening, Caroline, if you're sure I won't be intruding?"

"Nah," Caroline assures him. "Bonnie just moved in with her boyfriend so it'll be a weird mix of her friends and his friends. You'll slot right in."

He nods in acceptance, and Caroline tips her head in the direction of the bedrooms, "I'll show you where you can put your stuff. I'm going to grab a quick shower, and the food should be ready when I get out. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Don't feel like you need to entertain me, sweetheart."

She honestly wouldn't mind, because the ideas she has, about entertaining him, are decidedly dirty, and would be just as fun for her as they would be for him, Caroline knows.

She turns at the door to the guestroom, just in time to catch his eyes darting upwards. Caroline raises an eyebrow but he doesn't seem the least bit ashamed to have been caught checking her out. He reaches past her, his fingertips skimming her hip, before he grasps the doorknob, and his body presses into hers, just for a moment, when he pushes the door open.

She kind of wishes he'd just pinned her to it.

It's been a hell of a dry spell, after all, and he smells _really_ good.

But Klaus slips past her, drops his bag next to the bed. Caroline lingers in the doorway, watching him sit on the mattress, and lean back on his hands, "I'll see you in a bit," she tells him, knowing she has to retreat.

"I look forward to it," Klaus murmurs, as she exits.

The hair flip and extra sway to her hips as she leaves the room are _totally_ necessary.

* * *

"Where did you find that one?" Bonnie asks, sotto voce by the drinks table, eyes on Klaus and Enzo who seem to be talking amiably across the room.

"He literally just showed up at my door," Caroline tells her. She laughs when Bonnie raises her eyebrows skeptically. "Seriously! My mom knows his mom and he got stuck here. He apparently doesn't know anyone in this city so my mom begged me to let him crash. Figured he probably wasn't a serial killer, if she was vouching for him."

"So your mom hand delivered you a hot guy as a New Year's date? Nice."

Caroline rolls her eyes, and hip checks Bonnie lightly, "It's not a date. I wasn't just going to leave him in my apartment, Bon. That'd have been rude."

"Please. I saw his face when you took off your coat. That is a date dress, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline can't deny it. She might have changed her wardrobe plans last minute. The little black dress she's wearing is maybe a little much for a casual party at a friend's place, is definitely shorter and sleeker then the one she'd originally picked out.

And yes, it was for Klaus' benefit. He'd flirted, and been ridiculously charming, over dinner. He'd offered to help with dishes, and stood a little too close, so she could feel the heat of him through the thin t-shirt she'd been wearing.

She'd had to do something to level the playing field.

"It's not a date," Caroline insists. "He doesn't even live here."

"Where does he live?"

Caroline thinks about it, realizes she hasn't the faintest idea. "No clue. Further evidence that this isn't a date. If I were dating the guy, I'd know where he lived, wouldn't I?"

"Ooh, someone is protesting awfully hard," Bonnie teases.

"Shut up," Caroline grumbles. But Klaus looks up, catches her eye, and she finds herself smiling at him. He says something to Enzo, and begins making his way across the room.

"I will bet you twenty bucks he has his tongue in your mouth at midnight," Bonnie whispers, as Klaus nears.

Caroline doesn't reply. She's not one to take a losing bet.

* * *

She feels someone next to her, when the countdown starts, an arm pressing against hers, when people shout 'Ten!' Doesn't even need to look to know it's Klaus.

Caroline ducks her head, lets her hair hide her face, allows herself a quick, giddy grin.

At 'Five!' he tucks her hair behind her ear, running his fingertip along the shell, until she looks up and catches his eyes. His hand slides behind her neck, his thumb tracing the curve of her jaw, a question in the way he's looking at her.

Caroline takes a step forward, rests her hands lightly on his chest, tips her head to the side, as he leans in.

Hopes that's enough of an answer.

His lips brush hers, at 'One!' and Caroline barely hears the chorus of 'Happy New Years!' that ring out around them, because she surges forward, taking the gentle, tentative start of a kiss somewhere new.

And Klaus doesn't mind following her, opening his mouth wider at her onslaught, a tiny moan rumbling through him as she nibbles on his lip, just like in her fantasies. His hands wander down her back, as their mouths meet frantically, pressing her closer, tracing any bare skin he finds greedily.

She pulls back when she needs to breathe, but stays close, resting her forehead against his for a moment, feeling unsteady on her feet. When she opens her eyes he's staring back at her, eyes burning and _wanting_. Caroline rasps out, "My place?" before she even thinks about it.

She can't remember the last time she felt like this, the last time her skin prickled with need, and all she could think about was a specific pair of hands on it.

He kisses her again, buries his hand in her hair and tips her head where he wants it, tongue teasing hers until she's got her hands fisted in his shirt, only the fact that they're technically in public stopping her from siding her hands under it.

"You're place," Klaus agrees quietly, when he's thoroughly muddled her brain.

Caroline doesn't even notice the smug, knowing expression on Bonnie's face as they scramble out of the apartment, coats only half on.

* * *

They never bother to do them up entirely, hands wandering in the back of the cab, to the driver's very vocal disgust and displeasure.

Caroline can't bring herself to listen to his complaints, not when Klaus' lips are finding the sensitive spots on her neck, when Klaus' fingers are dipping just under the hem of her skirt, brushing tauntingly against her inner thighs.

They come to a stop in front of her building and Klaus hands cash to the driver, while she's still fumbling with her purse, climbing out and offering her a hand to help her out.

The cab peels away, as soon as they're out, and Klaus wraps an arm around her back, tugging her towards the front door. Caroline gropes for her keys, as he steps behind her, and the scrape of his stubble on her shoulder, is really, really distracting.

She leans back against him, head tipping to the side. He laughs, and she feels it rumble through him where they're pressed together, "The door, love. Unless you're really into exhibitionism."

She considers it, for a teeny, tiny moment, feeling his hand hot on her stomach through the material of her dress, and his trapped cock pressing against her.

But no, she kind of likes this building, and it would be a shame if she had to move out because one of her neighbors caught her in a compromising positon.

She shrugs her shoulder, nudging Klaus away, and focusing on her clutch. She unearths her key ring with a crow of triumph, quickly unlocking the door and hurrying to the elevator, casting a glance over her shoulder to see Klaus a few steps behind her.

They say nothing, as they wait for the elevator, and Caroline cheers internally, when it opens to reveal an empty car.

She doesn't waste time, just shoves him against the wall, slipping her thigh in between his, to rub up against his cock, straining behind his jeans. Klaus groans, his head tipping back against the wall, and Caroline runs her nose up the line of his throat, bites down on his earlobe before she murmurs, "What was that about exhibitionism, Klaus?"

He tries to flip them, but she resists, pressing her hips harder into his, one of her hands creeping up the front of his shirt, "Nuh-uh," she scolds. "You're the guest. Pretty sure that means I have to do _all_ the work."

His eyes flare, when she teases his stomach with her nails, the muscles contracting underneath her touch. She's startled, by the door opening, and Klaus takes advantage, swooping down and kissing her. His hand cups her shoulder, thumb slipping the strap of her dress off, before tracing down and delving into the cup of her bra.

She moans into his mouth, when he rubs over the hard peak of her nipple, pressing her flesh more firmly into his hand. Klaus smiles, against her lips, pulling back enough to say, "Surely, as an uninvited guest, I'd be expected to pitch in? I don't mind. Truly."

The doors drift close, because of their lack of action, and Caroline stumbles over to the panel, to slap the door open button, "Let's negotiate. Inside my apartment."

Klaus doesn't argue, following her down the hall, after she's pulled her coat up enough to be decent.

And then she can't find it in herself to complain, when his version of 'work' apparently involves dropping to his knees, and hitching her thigh over his shoulder, against her front door, shoving her panties aside and applying his tongue to where she's dripping.

And Klaus doesn't mind, when she returns the favor, his hands in her hair, garbled pleas and words of praise spilling from him, as he sprawls across her bed, as she swallows around his length.

When he's finally inside her, he watches her face raptly. He's got her hands pinned under his, next to her head, his cock moving inside of her tortuously slowly. Her thighs are clamped around his flanks as she writhes underneath him, mindless with pleasure, his name tumbling breathlessly from her lips.

Caroline realizes she has no idea who's winning their little disagreement about manners.

And she doesn't really care.

* * *

Caroline wakes slowly, drowsy and content, to light kisses being brushed across her shoulders, a hand low on her hip. She stretches her arms above her head, buries her face into her pillow. The hand curves down, sneaking between her body and her bed.

She parts her thighs, giving him more room.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" she mumbles.

"I have at least an hour before I have to leave," Klaus replies, his voice warm and sleep-gravelly, resting on his side, hand continuing its descent. "And I think you should agree to have dinner with me," he continues conversationally, "when I get back."

Caroline's eyes pop open in surprise, and she turns to look at him, "Back? What do you mean back?"

"I was here for a final job interview. They implied that I got it. So I'll be moving here, in a month or so."

Caroline freezes, because she hadn't known that, and she's not sure how she feels about it.

Klaus raises an eyebrow, pausing just before his fingertips part her folds. Caroline's helpless to contain her body's squirming, at the interruption. "Did you want this to be a one night stand, love? Think we'd go our separate ways, and never see one another again?"

She kind of had, but when he begins toying with her clit, Caroline can't think of why that was.

"It can be," Klaus murmurs, against the skin of her back. Caroline hitches a knee to the side, and he obligingly curls two fingers inside of her, and her breathing picks up, as she grinds against his hand, hers clutching the pillow under her head. "But I think that would be a shame. I enjoy you, Caroline. And I think you've enjoyed me too, haven't you?"

She nods, and his fingers pick up speed, her back arching to take more, her muscles tightening in anticipation of release. It never comes, because Klaus stills, just before she gets there. "So, dinner?" he asks innocently, as if his fingers weren't currently buried inside of her, as if she wasn't on the brink of coming apart around them.

Caroline makes an annoyed noise, almost a whine, "You seriously need to know this right now?" she asks, struggling to keep her voice even.

His fingers rub a spot inside of her that has her cursing, muffling the sounds in the cotton underneath her head. Then he's withdrawing altogether, shoving one of the pillows under her hips, and kneeling behind her, before she can protest.

Klaus' hands glide up her spine, and he settles himself against her, holding his weight on his elbows. Caroline tips her hips back, letting out a sigh as his cock slides into her. "You feel incredible, love," Klaus murmurs, tone rough, stilling once he's all the way in, "And I suppose I can wait, for your answer. Convince you that you want to say yes."

Caroline rolls her hips, a silent demand that he move, half expecting him to draw it out. But he sets a firm pace, that has her gasping, and climbing quickly. When his hand tunnels under her to circle her clit, she almost doesn't need it, but the extra stimulation sends her reeling, calling his name.

He follows soon afterwards, collapsing against her back, panting harshly.

He rolls off of her, but not away, a warm, solid presence at her side, his hands smoothing over the skin that he can reach.

It's nice, and she wants him to keep doing it. And not just right now.

Caroline turns onto her side, facing him, and he traces the dip of her waist with a gentle fingers, and careful eyes. Caroline clears her throat, and he looks at her questioningly, "Yes," she says simply, watches his eyes light up and a dimple carve its way into his cheek when he smiles.

He rolls her onto her back, his lips dropping to her throat, as her hand tangles in his hair. She had a sneaking suspicion that he might just miss his flight again,

She'd agreed to dinner because he'd been right, she did enjoy him, and not just the sex part. Because maybe last night had been a date, and maybe Caroline's already breaking the cycle.

She just hopes the second date goes as well.


End file.
